The present invention relates gate drivers, and more specifically to detecting and preventing spurious gate driver output turn ON due to N− epi P-sub diode conduction during N−EPI negative transient voltage. These negative transients can occur due to one parasitic inductive and current transients.
What is needed is a circuit that will prevent an N− epi P-substrate an epitaxial diode formed by a parasitic transistor (base-emitter) from conducting during a negative transient voltage, causing a spurious turn ON at the high side gate driver output when voltage at the base of the transistor of the high driver goes very low or negative.